Come On Eileen
by prettycroc
Summary: Puck and Rachel had a wonderful summer together. After that, it isn't so great...based on my favourite song, Come On Eileen. I'm aware that I suck at summarys :P QUICK ONE SHOT :3


__Hola Senors and Senoritas!** *I don't speak spanish...but I'm trying something new :P***

This fic is based on my ALL TIME FAVOURITE SONG! Come on Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners!

If you've never heard this song, you're seriously missing out! :)

**Anyways, this fic is rate M, but only to be careful, as there is mention of smut,and there's some bad language and stuff, so don't read unless you're of an appropriate age :3**

Enjoy! It's only a quick one shot fic and it's quite fluffy...

Prettycroc x

* * *

_Come On Eileen_

"Come on guys, I need suggestions for some songs for nationals? Anyone got any ideas?" Mr Schue sighed, leaning on the piano in the choir room.

"I have one!" Puck said, standing up and walking to the centre of the room.

"Puck, go ahead, what's your song?"

_Rachel was 15 and was sunbathing in her garden, by the pool, in her skimpiest bikini. It was tiny, with black spots and she was wearing black shades over her eyes. Her hair was in beach-style waves, and sprawled out over the sun-lounger she was lying on._

_She had her headphones in, and she was listening to her current favourite song, Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners and she was unconsciously singing out loud._

_Suddenly, she heard a whistling, and it was whistling along to her singing. Startled, she looked up and saw a boy that she had seen around school, Noah Puckerman. She noticed he was cleaning her pool, he must have been at least a year older than her, and she thought he was an Adonis, his muscles rippling, as he looked up and smirked at her._

"_You scared me!" She exclaimed, blushing, as his shirt was off and he was perfectly tanned._

"_You have a beautiful voice, and I love that song!" He laughed, noticing that she grinned when he mentioned that he liked the song._

"_Thank you! You're….whistling was fantastic!" She laughed nervously. She never was good at flirting with cute boys._

_It wasn't that she wasn't good looking, she had been told by many people that she was attractive, and she had a great body, but she was just so unpopular at school, having just started her freshman year (A/N: Being English, I have no idea what age you go to high school at, sorry :P) and the bullying had already started. Being slushied they called it, all she knew was that it was an awful feeling, the ice cold and sticky syrup did not work well as a face mask!_

"_Haha! Thanks, I practice every day." Puck winked at Rachel, causing her to blush even more. He noticed, and thought it was cute. She must have been at least a year younger than him, he thought, but damn, her body was smokin'. What? He was a guy, he had animalistic urges._

"_I noticed! You know, I think that you would have a brilliant voice if you sung, you should give it ago sometime!" She flirted back, and Puck laughed, "I do sing actually, I sing for my grandma when I visit her, she loves it!" Puck blushed, and Rachel's heart pounded._

"_Sing with me?" She grinned hopefully, "Come on Eileen, you know you want to!" She sang, and Puck shook his head and laughed, before going to sit by her on the lounger._

"_Fine, just don't laugh if it's awful!" He said shyly, and Rachel laughed,_

"_I wouldn't dream of it!" She faked shocked, and that made Puck laugh even more. He liked this girl, they could be great friends, he thought._

"_Poor old Jonny Ray__  
__Sounded sad upon the radio__  
__He moved a million hearts in mono__  
__Out mothers moved sing along, who would blame them__  
__Now you're grown…" He started to sing huskily, and Rachel thought she might faint with joy._

"_Come on Eileen, Oh I swear,__  
__At this moment, you mean everything__  
__With you in that dress, oh my thoughts I confess__  
__Verge on dirty__  
__Ah come on Eileen!" She joined, and Puck grabbed her hand, as they danced and laughed around the pool together, if anyone witnessed this magical moment, they would have thought that the two were friends._

_They finished, and looked into each other's eyes, leaning in, they shared a very short and sweet kiss, that made them both blush._

"_I'm Rachel by the way, and you are?" _

"_Puck, Noah Puckerman."_

"_I prefer Noah." He knew she would be the death of him. _

"_Would you like to go to dinner with me sometime?" He asked, bowing his head slightly._

"_I'd love to, let me give you my number!" She smiled, giving him her mobile number._

"_I'd better finish your pool, your dads don't pay me for nothing!" He laughed, and they both parted ways, but before she went back inside, Rachel looked back and shouted,_

"_You better call me Noah." And she winked at him. He thought he might explode with happiness._

"Come On Eileen by Dexys Midnight Runners." Puck said, glancing at Rachel, whose eyes widened with shock.

"I wouldn't think that, that song would be your type of thing Puck!" Mr Schue exclaimed, "But carry on, it's a great song!"

"_Hey Rae, it's me! I'll be there in 5!" He put down the phone and started his car, driving quickly to her house._

_Rachel and Puck had been on 5 dates now, and each time, Rachel realised she was falling a bit more in love with Puck. He had told her deep secrets and she knew they shared something special. _

_Puck arrived at her door just as she was leaving the house to meet him._

"_Hey baby, you look great!" He told her, kissing her cheek._

"_You don't look too bad yourself." She laughed, as he hugged her tightly._

"_I made reservations at Breadstix, and I made them cook us something vegan!" He grinned at her._

"_Ohh Noah! You're so thoughtful!" She cried and she kissed him, deepening the kiss by slinging her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. She never wanted this moment to end._

"_And we need to talk about your 16__th__ birthday plans." He wiggled his eyebrows at her suggestively and she howled with laughter, gently swiping his arm with her hand._

"_Noah, good things come to those who wait!" She laughed as he stuck his bottom lip out, _

"_But babe!" He said, before laughing, giving her a kiss on the cheek, before opening her door for her._

_The dinner date went brilliantly; they spoke, laughed, and had a lot of fun, they usually did together._

_At the end of the night, Rachel told Noah to take her back to his home, as his mother and sister where out of town for two weeks._

"_I have a special gift for you." She said sexily, Puck had never driven so fast._

"Come on Eileen well I swear,  
Ah come on lets take off everything  
That pretty red dress, oh Eileen, tell him yes  
Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen!" Puck sang, making eye contact with Rachel, and she looked down, a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Come on Eileen, Oh I swear,  
At this moment, you mean everything  
With you in that dress, oh my thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Ah come on Eileen." Puck knew he had to sing this, this was _their_ song, and he needed to prove this to her. He was hers and she was his.

"_Oh Rae, baby, OH GOD, baby you're fantastic." _

"_Noah! Oh, yes, oh touch me there Noah, faster, harder, OH!"_

"_You like that baby, moan for me, scream my name!"_

"_NO-AH, Oh, Oh, I'm gonna…NOAH!" _

"_That's it baby, suck it, oh god."_

"_HARDER NOAH, FASTER, FASTER, HARDER!"_

_That was all that could be heard for a week in the Puckerman house, and the two loved it, Puck's mom hadn't returned yet, and having a whole house alone was the best birthday present Puck could give Rachel; they had done it everywhere, the kitchen, lounge, bedroom, garden. The two couldn't get enough of each other. It was paradise for both of them._

_School started in two weeks, and Rachel didn't know what would happen, he was captain of the football team, and she was head of the math club, it was hardly an ideal situation._

_Rachel didn't know how Puck would treat her at school, although she was assuming he would tell everyone that she was his girlfriend and they would all stop bullying her._

"Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye  
Come on Eleen toora ta loo rye aye  
Torra torra ta loo rye  
Oh Eileen  
I said come on Eileen  
Oh come on Eileen  
We are far to young and clever, and things wont ever change  
I said  
Toora loora toora loo rye aye." Puck finished the song and Rachel ran out, in tears.

Puck ran after her. The rest of the Glee club had no idea what was going on.

"_Freak, do us all a favour and sanitize yourself!" Was all she heard Puck say, before an ice cold sensation took over her body. She heard laughing, but all she could do was remain rooted to the spot. Her boyfriend was slushied her on a daily basis. Her own boyfriend. The one she had spent all summer with. _

_There was no apologetic look, or anything to say that he still loved her in his eyes. She felt sick inside. Everything he had told her, about how he would tell the entire football team that she was his girl, and that they shouldn't mess with her anymore, how he would say she was special. All lies._

"Why would you do that to me _Puck_?" Puck knew that when she used his nickname that he was in deep shit.

"I was scared. Scared at what people might say." He said, his head bowed in shame.

"You were SCARED? You were pathetic, you were immature. I wish I'd never met you!" She cried, before running away, down the corridor.

"SHIT!" Puck shouted, before punching the nearest locker. He just let the best thing that ever happened to him, walk away. He knew he needed to do something drastic to get the love of his life back.

The next day, when Rachel was sitting eating her lunch outside, she heard music. She turned around, and was faced with Puck, dressed in denim dungarees and a sleeveless shirt.

"Be the Eileen to my Johnnie Ray?" He asked, and the people sitting around them all aw'ed and cheered.

Puck then started to sing,

"Poor old Jonnnie Ray  
Sounded sad upon the radio  
He moved a million hearts in mono  
Out mothers moved sing along, who would blame them  
Now you're grown (so grown up)  
So grown (so grown up) now I must say more than ever  
Toora loora torra loo rye aye  
And we can sing just like our fathers

Come on Eileen, Oh I swear (what he means)  
At this moment, you mean everything  
With you in that dress, oh my thoughts I confess  
Verge on dirty  
Ah come on Eileen

These people 'round here  
With their beat down eyes sunk in smoke dried faces  
They're resigned to what their fate is  
But not us, (no never) no not us (no never)  
We are far to young and clever  
Come on Eileen  
Toora loora toora loo rye aye  
I've been on this toon forever

Come on Eileen well I swear (what he means)  
Ah come on lets take off everything  
That pretty red dress, oh Eileen (tell him yes)  
Ah come on lets, ah come on Eileen

Come on Eileen toora ta loo rye aye  
Come on Eleen toora ta loo rye aye  
Torra torra ta loo rye  
Oh Eileen  
I said come on Eileen  
Oh come on Eileen  
We are far to young and clever, and things wont ever change  
I said  
Toora loora toora loo rye aye…"

"Rachel Berry, will you take me back? I promise to be the best boyfriend in the whole entire universe, I'll never be afraid to stand up for you, and our love!"

Rachel kissed him, like she had never kissed anyone before.

* * *

**So That's it! And yep, it's a very cliche ending.**

**Don't hate me :P**

**xxx**


End file.
